


Blue Lace and Black Silk

by hepcatliz



Series: Their Kinks [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Office Sex, This got away from me, men in lingerie, porn written by an asexual virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: “I think I found my kink.”Harry and Merlin trade a glance at Eggsy's sudden pronouncement.Eggsy fumbled at his phone, sending the post to both of them.  The blush didn’t fade as he waited for them to open it, to see this thing that had him worked up just thinking about it."Yes, this is something we can work with lad."“Indeed,” Harry added, “something we can all work with.





	Blue Lace and Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Blue Lace and Black Silk 藍色空花與黑之絲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985419) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



“I think I found my kink.”

It was a quiet Sunday, the three of them cuddled together on the sofa. Harry and Eggsy were watching television, Eggsy's head in Harry's lap. Merlin was tapping away on his tablet, leaning into Harry, though paying enough attention to point out the scientific inaccuracies of each episode.

Harry and Merlin traded a glance at Eggsy's sudden pronouncement.

“Have anything to do with Doctor Who?” Merlin questioned. “I’m clever lad, but time travel might be beyond my reach.”

Eggsy reached over to pinch his thigh, but was smiling as he settled again.

“No, it's got nothing to do with Doctor Who, but … I don't really know where to start.”

“Take your time darling,” Harry said, running his fingers through Eggsy's hair, waiting for him to continue.

“I didn't mean to offend lad, but Harry's right, take your time. Maybe start with how you found it?”

Eggsy wiggled a bit in Harry's lap, not looking up as a blush crept into his cheeks. “Ok. So you know, we talked and I said I didn't think I had any, right?”

Harry nodded at this, recalling the conversation. He smiled as Merlin clasped his other hand in his own, tablet forgotten.

“I mean not that I knew about. But then with Merlin, and his _treat_. Just … fuck, it was so _good_ but for all of us, not just for Merlin yeah? And I've been thinking, looking at shit. You know I'm no blushing virgin, I've seen and done enough but … “ Eggsy sat up, agitated, still not looking either of them in the eye. “Ugh, all that whips and chains and 'oh daddy’ stuff never did a thing for me.” He pulled out his phone, fiddled with it nervously. “So I'm faffing about on tumblr and I see this gif. I don't even know how I found it but _fuck_!” The blush on his cheeks turned crimson. “I … I've never been so hard without you both there. Can I show you?”

He finally looked them both in the eyes, wary of what he would see. A weight he didn’t know he was carrying lifted from his shoulders when he found nothing but openness and love on their faces. And maybe a hint of hunger.

“Of course darling.” Harry's free hand moved to caress a blushing cheek. “You can show us anything.”

Eggsy fumbled at his phone, sending the post to both of them. The blush didn’t fade as he waited for them to open it, to see this thing that had him worked up just thinking about it.

“Hmmmm, yes,” Merlin is the first to respond. “This is something we can work with lad.”

“Indeed,” Harry added, “something we can _all_ work with.”

Eggsy smiled, pulled Harry's phone down to get a look at the images.

_Fishnet stockings pulled over a foot. Stocking clad legs stepping into black knickers. Knickers pulled up to a shapely rear. Moving up to see trousers and a black lace bra as a dress shirt is pulled over shoulders. The last image is of a man buttoning up the shirt, and his fishnet clad foot stepping into a pair of oxfords._

Merlin looked up from his tablet to see Eggsy's gaze locked on the images. He took a moment of his own to imagine thick stocking-clad thighs, moles peeking out from behind lace. _Fucking right we can work with this_. He stilled when the others both looked up at him at the same time, not realizing he'd spoken the words aloud.

Eggsy laughed, leaned over to kiss him. “OK, but where do we start? Where do _I_ start?” He fell back against the arm of the sofa, huffing a sigh. “I don't want to wear dresses or nothing, I don't think, and maybe not out of the house. It's just … this strong man … this beautiful sexy man all buttoned up in a suit? _Fuck_.”

Merlin stood, moved to kneel in front of Eggsy and took his hand. “So we start small. There’s nothing that says you have to have this all figured out right now love.”

Harry reached for Eggsy’s other hand, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles. “And nothing that says you have to figure this out alone darling. I believe this will be an experience for all of us.”

*******

After dinner a few nights later Merlin presents Eggsy with a small gift-wrapped box. Harry smiles as Eggsy tears into the wrapping, watching as he blushes when he realizes what’s inside.

He pulls out a pair of black boxer briefs in a sheer fabric. Eggsy’s mind reels as he runs the fabric over his hand, watching his fingers move through the fabric. The blush on his cheeks deepens as he pulls the next pair from the box. These are royal blue, boxer briefs as the last pair, but in a lace fabric. Eggsy can feel the blush creeping down to his chest as he pulls the last pair from the box. The final pair are red briefs, silky with lace panels.

Harry reaches to finger the sheer fabric, waits to meet Eggsy’s gaze. “We thought it would be good to give you some options, allow you to start where you felt most comfortable.”

“You weren't kidding when you said we could work with this.” Eggsy swallows, surveying the gifts in front of him. “I wasn't … wasn't expecting to start so soon.”

“You don't have to do anything with them lad,” Merlin replies softly. “Certainly not this moment. It's as Harry said, we wanted you to have options. You can do with them what you will.”

“Though it would be a shame,” Harry interjects, “to not let you know that we believe those blue pair would look sinful on your hips.”

“ _Fuck_ Harry, you can't just be _saying_ things like that.”

“He has a point lad, we picked that colour on purpose. We expect your eyes would look even more lovely wearing naught but those knickers.”

The flush on Eggsy's face grows deeper as he reaches for the blue lace. “My eyes, that's what you think about when you picture me in these?” He runs a finger across the lace, feeling a shiver run its way down his spine. “If you're thinking about my _eyes_ ,” he teases, a growing bravado in his voice, “I might just have to put them on to set you both to rights.”

“Eggsy, you don't …”

Eggsy stops Harry with a wave of his hand. “I know Harry. This is my choice. Just, just give me a minute, yeah? I'll call you when I'm ready.” He kisses them each soundly as he leaves the room, hoping they can’t feel his trembling.

 

Eggsy’s fingers shake as he places the knickers carefully on the bed. The bravado in his voice not yet making it to the rest of him. He kneels on the floor in front of the bed and slowly runs a finger across the fabric. He feels that shiver again, running down his spine at the feeling of lace under his fingers. He wonders how they would feel on his skin, if the blue would really make his eyes stand out.

“Fuck it, Unwin. They’re only _pants_. And there’s really only one way to find out.”

He rises and undresses quickly, half hard already from simply _thinking_ about putting them on. He closes his eyes as he tips his head back, thinking about how the lace would feel on his cock. He moans quietly as he drags a hand across his chest.

“Don’t got to think about it, knobhead,” he admonishes himself. “You’ll know what it feels like if you just _do it already_.”

He opens his eyes, takes a deep breath and reaches out to grab the pants. Letting the breath out he slowly steps into them, relishing the feeling of lace on his skin. He is fully hard now and adjusts himself as best he can in the skimpy knickers. He takes another deep breath, and turns to the full length mirror to get a look at himself.

“Fuck me.”

They are shorter than his black boxer briefs, and as he turns around he can see how they cut off just below the curve of his bum. He turns a few times, twisting and adjusting until they feel just right. He stops, facing the mirror, and looks again at himself. Eggsy knows he’s fit, he’s pulled enough to have figured that out, maybe handsome even. Standing here, naked save for a pair of blue lace knickers, he thinks he looks _pretty_.

He calls down for Harry and Merlin, still standing admiring himself in the mirror when they enter the room. They don’t get very far.

“Beautiful,” they both pronounce in unison.

Eggsy laughs, a flush blooming across his neck and chest. He looks at them in the mirror, stopped gobsmacked in the doorway. “Practice that while you were waiting, did you?”

Harry is the first to move, clearing the distance between them in a few long strides. “Never darling, simply the truth of the sight before us.”

Merlin gathers himself, shaking his head as he moves to Eggsy’s side. He raises a hand, but hesitates, looks at Eggsy in the mirror. “May I?”

Eggsy shudders at the lust he sees in Merlin’s gaze, pupils blown wide. “Fuck Merlin, you don’t gotta ask, please ... please just touch me.”

Merlin moves slowly, his finger sliding carefully along the lacy waistband at his back. Eggsy erupts in gooseflesh, tipping his head back which Harry takes as an invitation. He licks a long stripe up Eggsy’s neck. ” _Stunning,”_ he whispers in his ear before suckling at the lobe.

Eggsy whimpers as Merlin continues his exploration. He extends his fingers and runs a palm along the lace, pressing ever so slightly as he passes between cheeks. “You are gorgeous Eggsy,” he says, brogue thick, before placing a kiss of his own on Eggsy’s exposed neck. “Do you know that lad? Absolutely stunning.”

Eggsy flushes at the words, closes his eyes and leans back into Harry’s chest. “No,” he says quietly, “no, its you two that are stunning.” He can’t open his eyes, can't make himself face the hunger he knows he’ll see in their gaze. _I’d like to make this last_ he thinks to himself, not entirely sure where they’re headed.

“Oh sweet Eggsy, you are quite wrong.” Harry runs a finger down his side, stopping when he meets lace. He looks up to meet Merlin’s darkened gaze. They can both see the wet spot on Eggsy’s knickers, see it glisten with a fresh spurt of pre-come. A silent conversation occurs between them, over nearly instantly, both grinning in agreement. Harry’s fingers play at the waistband, barely dipping below to feel the heated skin at Eggsy’s hip. “How did we ever find such an exquisite creature?” His fingers slide deeper, dragging the waistband down as he nibbles at Eggsy’s shoulder.

Merlin runs his hands down Eggsy’s chest, moving closer to lick at a nipple. He growls at the moans he draws from Eggsy, nibbling and licking as his hands brush against the waistband. “Still can’t figure how we lucked out lad,” he mutters between licks, “that such a bewitching young man would choose us.” Eggsy bends into the sensation as Merlin's teeth latch onto a hard nub. He whimpers when Merlin licks once more before Harry’s hands find their way around his chest.

Merlin’s hands brush teasingly up and down along Eggsy’s thighs, pulling down a little on the waistband, but keeping away from his aching cock. Eggsy whines, opening his eyes hoping he can urge Merlin along with a look. “I’m the lucky one,” he says breathlessly, “lucky to have you both.”

“Darling Eggsy,” Harry murmurs in his ear, tilts his head to place a kiss on his lips. “You _must_ quit arguing. You are _ravishing_.”

“You are _lovely_ , Eggsy,” Merlin agrees, kissing Eggsy softly.

“ _Radiant. Enchanting. Dazzling. Captivating_.” Each whispered word is punctuated with a deep kiss, Merlin and Harry taking turns telling the man they love just how beautiful he is.

Eggsy can feel the words sinking in, with each word and each kiss he feels more and more of what they say. He writhes in their combined embrace, their touches and kisses and words pushing him closer and closer.

“ _Beautiful_.”

Eggsy comes with a shout, head dropping to Merlin’s shoulder. Harry’s arms hold him upright, kissing his neck as Eggsy shudders through his release. He takes a moment to catch his breath, knowing his men will support him.

“Holy _fuck_.”

“Indeed.” Eggsy can feel Harry’s smile, pressed against his neck. He leans back again into Harry’s chest pulling Merlin in close.

“I’m pretty sure we just ruined those brand new knickers.”

“Perhaps lad, but I can assure you we’re no longer thinking of your eyes.”

*******

Eggsy is the last to leave in the morning, and decides today would be a good day for a surprise. He pulls out the small flat gift box, opening it to reveal a delicate pair of black silk stockings. Eggsy takes his time dressing, shivering as he draws the stockings up his leg, ensuring the lace bands are set in place. He flushes at his reflection in the mirror, at the contrast of utilitarian boxer briefs and delicate stockings.

The first few minutes outside the house and Eggsy's sure people can tell, from the way he's walking or holding himself. A few minutes more and he realizes no one has any idea what's under his suit. His cock twitches as he grins to himself, remembering the images that got him here, secret beauty under a suit.

He thought it was a good idea until he can't quite get settled in the shuttle. “ _Leg hair_ , why didn't I think about damned leg hair?”

He can feel as each new hair moves under the silk, bunching catching dragging. He rubs and scratches at his trousers, but is careful to not damage the silk. He’s distracted through the morning briefing, now not sure if it's actually hair moving or just his brain _thinking_ something is moving.

When the meeting adjourns he bolts from the Table room, barely closing his office door before he’s shedding his jacket. Harry had followed close behind, shutting the door behind him as Eggsy reaches for his fly.

“You were distracted this morning,” he starts, freezing as Eggsy shoves his trousers down. Harry’s eyes darken at the sight before him. Thick thighs covered in silk, lacy bands just hidden under the hem of his dress shirt. Harry blinks a command in his HUD, connecting to Merlin to ensure he doesn’t miss this sight.

“Fuck _yes_ I was distracted!” Eggsy groans as he kicks free from his trousers. “Ugh! I need to get these off.”

“Darling calm down, I don’t understand what’s going on. You look _ravishing_.”

Eggsy stops, and frowns as he looks up at Harry. He sighs heavily, crossing his arms as he leans back against his desk. “It was supposed to be a surprise. You know, step out of my comfort zone a bit, maybe put on a little show for you both. It seemed like such a great idea this morning, but fuck I just can’t handle it! The _leg hair_ Harry, _we didn’t think about the leg hairs_! Feels like I have bugs crawling up my legs!” He becomes more animated as he speaks, raising his arms in frustration

Harry steps close to grab Eggsy’s hands, pulling him to his chest. He folds his arms around Eggsy, kisses his temple. “It’s alright Eggsy,” he says fondly. “You’re right, we didn’t plan for that.”

Eggsy grumbles in Harry’s embrace. “It was gonna be so good. I had it all planned. And now it’s ruined, the surprise, the gift and I just can’t ...”

“No Eggsy, it’s not ruined. It might not have gone as you planned, but I think we can still make it work.”

Eggsy leans back, narrowing his eyes. “I need to be out of them _now_ Harry, they're driving me mad. I can't see how we can _make it work_.”

“Just follow my lead.”

He loosens his embrace and walks Eggsy back to his desk, pushes him down until Eggsy’s perched on the edge. Harry drops to one knee and reaches to run a finger down Eggsy's leg, tracing a line from hip to toe. Harry lifts his foot, softly kisses his toes, the inside of his ankle, more along his calf. He settles Eggsy’s foot on his shoulder as he kisses his way up Eggsy's leg.

Eggsy is panting by the time Harry reaches the lace, whimpers as he licks at the skin above. He outright yelps when Harry bites the soft skin on the inside of his thigh, moaning as Harry licks at the mark.

Eggsy’s hands find their way to Harry's hair as the other man noses at his straining erection. “Fuck Harry, this is great and all but you're only adding to the madness. They still fucking itch.” He whimpers as Harry mouths at the tip of his cock, sucking a damp patch into the black fabric.

“Must do something about that, shall l?” Harry draws both hands slowly up the silk stocking, fingers dipping under lace. He licks at each new inch of skin revealed as he pulls the stocking off Eggsy's leg.

Eggsy moans wantonly under Harry's ministrations, glad for soundproofed offices. He moves to palm at his cock but Harry bats his hands away.

“You'll not touch yourself,” he says firmly, looking Eggsy in the eyes. “My hair or the desk, you chose.”

Eggsy narrows his eyes at the order, a smirk coming to his lips as he grips the desk. “Go on then,” he says, jutting his chin. “Do your worst.”

Harry growls as he surges upward, grasping his neck as he kisses Eggsy. There is no finesse in this kiss, it's filthy, all tongues and teeth. Eggsy fights back at first but soon surrenders as Harry plunders his mouth. Eggsy is rendered breathless, Harry's eyes gleaming as they break apart and he sinks again to his knees.

If Eggsy thought Harry was teasing with his left leg, he had no idea what to call what he did with his right. Eggsy's knuckles are white as he grips the desk, his cock leaking freely now. Harry’s touches are more insistent, his kisses wet and sloppy. Eggsy's hips buck forward when Harry's fingers pull at the lace, fingers dipping to stroke hot skin.

When Harry bites a matching mark on his other thigh, Eggsy comes, groaning Harry's name. Eggsy collapses against the desk and Harry pulls off the other stocking. He stands and leans over Eggsy, watching fondly as he catches his breath.

“Ok, not ruined.” Eggsy grins as he reaches up and kisses Harry. “Well, my pants might be, but that was a good lead. Too bad Merlin wasn’t here.”

Harry stands, pulling Eggsy with him. He taps the side of his glasses and grins. “Don’t worry lad, he didn’t miss a thing.”

Eggsy can hear Merlin laugh quietly in his own earpiece. “Aye lad, Harry made sure I caught the entire show. You looked utterly stunning but I fear the video didn’t do you near enough justice. Might have to get a look at those stockings myself.”

“Oh no, fuck that. No _way_ am I putting up with that itching madness again.”

Harry pulls him close, whispers in his ear, “Darling, I am certain Merlin will ensure your mind is otherwise occupied.”

Eggsy shudders, but is nodding his head before Harry finishes speaking.

“Yes, ok, Merlin, one more time. But damn it, you better make it worth it.”

“That I can promise lad. Now let Harry get you cleaned up and let me get started on those plans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Anarchycox, a continuation from The Treat, to figure out what Eggsy's kink was. My brain finally settled on lingerie, and [this wonderful gifset on tumblr](http://nuderefsarebest.tumblr.com/post/83053203109/bringing-this-back-because-its-hot-as-fuck), the one Eggsy shows to Merlin and Harry. The rest sort of worked itself out, though admittedly got away from me (again). 
> 
> Self-beta'd, please feel free to let me know of an super glaring errors!


End file.
